A little push
by CJJJones
Summary: "Sometimes all love needs is a little push." It is midsummer's night eve and Hermione can't sleep. She is shown snippets of someone else's life. How will it make her feel? Will it pull them together or push them apart? My first one shot please read and review. Hr/D


A little push

"Sometimes all love needs is a little push."

A/N: Hi guys I know I said I wasn't posting this week because I didn't want to start a story then disappear on my travels but this little one shot plot bunny appeared in my head and I had to write it. It is my first ever one shot so please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

Hermione turned over in bed again. She was yawning but she couldn't sleep. She kicked the covers off herself and tried to sleep again. Five minutes later however she was still unable to doze off. She looked down at her bed shorts and cropped t-shirt. She wasn't shedding anymore clothes and she was still far too hot. The last three nights she had slept poorly. London in June could be warm but rarely the dizzying heights of 34 degrees. The newspaper and television ever obsessed with the weather had declared it a city-wide heatwave. Hermione didn't care what it was called she just knew she wanted London to revert to its usual soggy and grey self. After another few minutes she gave up and got out of her bed. She felt cooler already as the air from the open window hit her bare legs and stomach.

She left her bedroom and walked into the small living room. Her flat wasn't very large and she crossed the room in a few strides, heading for the open balcony doors she walked onto the little balcony. Despite the flat's high price tag this little space had been one of the reasons she had fallen for it. The view from the tenth floor flat over London was beautiful in the June light. She saw the twinkling lights of the Houses of Parliament, the London Eye and down the river Butler's Wharf. She leant on the balcony allowing the weak wind to cool her down. She watched as a blue light floated down the middle of the Thames. She thought for a moment it was an aeroplane heading for the capital's busiest airport Heathrow but it was moving far too fast. She watched as the light looped off the river and headed towards her before she had chance to move it zoomed upwards and over the lip of the balcony past Hermione's ear and into her living room.

Hermione swung around watching a curious blue light float in the centre of her living room gathering up her courage she walked towards the light. As she reached out her hand to touch it the light exploded and a second later in its place was a young woman. This was perhaps the most curious person Hermione had ever seen even in her ten years in the magical world. The woman was slim and short, Hermione guessed less than four feet tall. She floated a foot off the floor. She had long red hair that floated down her back. Her face however was perhaps the most curious of all, she had wide black eyes, a tiny nose and slightly pointed ears.

"Ok don't panic," the woman said holding her hands up "I am-"

"A fairy," Hermione finished.

"Mmmm that hasn't happened since 1809," she said as though she was thinking. "Well if you know that do you know why I am here?"

"No," Hermione said confused

"Good I can carry on like usual." She smiled.

"Today is-"

"Midsummer's night." Hermione said.

"Seriously Hermione can I carry on or not?" She sounded mad now.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"It is midsummers night," he woman continued "and as so the young fairies of the world visit humans to change their life."

"I'm happy with my life," Hermione said holding her hands up. "I have a good job, great friends, my parents are alive and back in this country its more than I could have wished several years ago."

"True Hermione you do have all that but you have no one to share it with."

"I don't need a man," Hermione laughed.

"Perhaps," the woman said "but have you considered that there is a man out there who might need you."

"No," Hermione scoffed "I am sure that there is no man out there who needs me."

"Excellent," the woman said excitedly "then I get to prove you wrong. I love this part of the job." She held out her hand and Hermione took it. As soon as their skin touched Hermione felt herself disappear and for a second she saw blackness before reappearing in a large hall.

The place had a high ceiling and a beautiful dark oak floor, paintings lined the walls and the hall had a feeling of an expensive art museum. She heard a shout from one of the rooms and following the noise found herself in a smaller room, three of the walls were line with books, mostly dusty old tomes.

"How dare you say no." Thundered a voice and Hermione recognised it immediately

"Lucius Malfoy," she clapped her hands to her mouth as the tall blonde man came into view.

"Don't worry child," she fairy said "they cannot see you or hear you."

"You idiot no one says no to Voldemort. Do you want power or riches or-"

"No," Hermione heard Draco shout back as he rounded a bookcase and came into Hermione and the fairy's view "I don't want any of those things."

"I would threaten you," Lucius said softly "but I see that would be no good you seem already to care little for yourself." Hermione looked at Draco for the first time and saw that Lucius was right. Draco's hair was longer than usual and rather unkempt. He looked unhealthily thin with his high cheekbones sticking out and his skin even paler than usual.

"Sorry," Hermione said turning to the fairy "I don't know your name."

"Lucinda,"

"Lucinda how can this be? Voledemort was defeated years ago."

"We have travelled back in time to see your love before-"

"My love?" Hermione asked "I feel sorry for Draco but I don't love him."

"Exactly," Lucinda smiled "and that is what I am here to change. Do be quiet and listen."

"Instead I will threaten one of only two people you care for."Lucius continued darkly

"Hermione Granger," Lucius finished.

"Father don't be ridiculous," Draco said shaking his head "I don't and couldn't care for a mudblood."

"Don't you lie to me!" Lucius roared. "Merlin Draco your love and desire for that creature is disgusting enough you do not need to lie about it."

"Father I don't-"

"You cry out her name in your sleep, you stare at her on the platform at King's Cross, the only other girl you showed an interest in dating uncannily looked like Granger so don't you lie to me." He paused as his voice became softer and crueller. "I will put Granger in danger in every way I can possibly think of for no other reason than to hurt you. There is nothing you can do about that. If you do not wish to see the same thing happen to your mother then you take the mark and do everything I wish." Draco scrapped back his hair and signed in frustration.

"I will take the damn mark but if you think when this is over I will ever acknowledge you as my father then you are much mistaken." She stormed out of the room past Hermione and Lucinda.

"I don't understand," Hermione said "he was or is in love with me throughout the war and-"

"Draco Malfoy did everything to protect you Hermione, he sent Wormtail to the dungeons knowing he would have to help Harry. He refused to betray you all at Malfoy Manor. He told his mother to lie and thus save the battle. And he did all these things for you."

"That is amazing Lucinda and I thank him but that can't suddenly make me love him."

"Then I believe it is time to move on." She grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione felt that same sensation as she now realised she was pulled through time as well as space.

They reappeared in a modern house, it wasn't very big but magical objects in every corner proclaimed that she was probably in the house that Draco had moved after the defeat of Voldemort.

"Lucinda when are we now?"

"About five hours before you disappeared from your flat." Came the reply. Hermione nodded as Draco came into view for some reason her heart jumped a little Lucinda threw her a look like she knew but said nothing.

"Crap as usual," Draco said throwing the current issue of the Daily Prophet into the bin. He carried on eating the sandwich in his hand as he walked into the living room. He picked up the pile of parchment on the coffee table and began reading them.

"Is there anyone else here?" Hermione asked Lucinda.

"Nope just him as it is most nights."

"Most?" Hermione questioned.

"He is a young man Hermione, are you jealous?"

"No," she said a little too quickly and Lucinda smiled. Hermione sat beside him and watched him. He looked a lot healthier than when he had at their last apparition. His face was fuller and his skin brighter. She saw the top of a scar creeping out the top of his collar.

"His father," replied Lucinda without being asked the question "just after the battle before Lucius Malfoy was arrested for killing his wife." Hermione felt truly sorry for the young man now knowing how much he had helped them in the final battle and the lack of thanks he had received.

"Hey Malfoy," came a shout as Hermione heard the door open.

"Come in Blaise," Malfoy replied.

"Hey come on," Blaise said poking his head around the door. "I thought you were coming out."

"No I've got-"

"No way you are not making another excuse go upstairs and get changed I'm waiting." He crossed his arms and stared at Draco who signed and pushed the parchment he had been reading on the coffee table and stomped upstairs.

"I think we have seen enough," Lucinda said grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione very much wanted to see a partially undressed Draco Malfoy. However they before she could protest she had been whisked away.

"Where are we now?" Hermione asked Lucinda. The fairy however did not reply but instead looked gloomy. Hermione looked around her and realised that they were in a room that resembled a small chapel. She recognised it as the funeral room in the Ministry of magic, after the final battle she had attended several funerals in this room. She had however never seen it so empty. There were perhaps seven people in the room including Hermione and Lucinda. A red haired woman and a black haired man stood up and turned to exit. Hermione recognised them as an older version of Harry and Ginny, she guessed them at about forty. She then felt her heart sink into her boots.

"Lucinda this is mine or Malfoy's funeral isn't it?" She asked already knowing the answer. The fairy simply nodded.

Hermione walked down the central aisle slowly towards the casket at the end of the aisle. She began to breath heavily when a woman with a tear streaked face pushed past her and Hermione recognised herself. She ran now to the end of the aisle. The casket wasn't open Hermione could imagine what he looked like.

"What did he die of?" She demanded of Lucinda who had appeared beside her.

"Overwork, loneliness, exhaustion."

"No one knew of his bravery did they?" She asked already knowing the answer.

'No, but Hermione this is not the future no magic can tell you the future this is just one possibility."

"So if I don't get with Draco Malfoy he is going to die lonely and tired with no one recognising his achievements?" She asked sarcastically.

"That is not what I am saying," Lucinda said "but you and that boy were made for each other the choice is yours Hermione." Lucinda grabbed Hermione's hand and the two disappeared. Hermione reappeared in the second place she had been: Draco Malfoy's living room. She couldn't see Lucinda and it appeared to be darker than when she had left the room.

"Lucinda," she whispered.

"And who exactly is Lucinda?" Hermione heard Draco's voice say out the dark as she felt a wand pointed at the back of her neck.

"Draco please-"

"Hermione?" Said a confused voice as lights in the room flickered on. "What exactly are you doing in my house at midnight."

"You can see me?" She asked.

"Yes," Draco said confused. Hermione suddenly felt aware of the fact that she was wearing two year old pyjama shorts and a cropped t-shirt.

"Right. Awkward." She said.

"Granger just answer the damn question so I can chuck you out of the house and go back to bed."

"It's a long story."

"Amuse me."

"I will if you put your wand down," she held her hands up "I'm unarmed."

"Ok," he acknowledged before raising it again. "What did I call Hermione Granger in her second year that caused the Weasel to try and hex me?"

"Mudblood Malfoy you called me a mudblood she raised her forearm showing the scarred tissue spelling out the word. "Is that good enough?" She asked turning away.

"No please I'm sorry I had to check who you were."

"And you couldn't think of a more appropriate question?"

"No it is gone midnight." Hermione signed and turned around sitting on Malfoy's sofa. It was a little smaller than the average and as he sat beside her in his boxer shorts and t-shirt their skin touched as they were squashed together. Hermione began to tell him everything that had happened since she had left her flat until she had reappeared in his house apparently visible.

After she had stopped talking Draco stood up and began pacing. "How could they know that?" He said.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked pulling him down to sit back beside her "did it really happen?"

"Yes," he said "exactly as you described. At least the first two even I cannot see the future."

"Draco," Hermione smiled "it won't happen like that I promise."

"Really? Because my lifestyle seems to be taking me that way."

"You aren't going to die alone." She whispered in his ear her breath tickling his white blonde hair.

"Why not?" He asked angrily. In reply Hermione pushed herself forward onto him, she placed her lips onto his and feeling him offer no resistance she opened his lips and their tongues met. Hermione had only had one 'snog' in her life and she had felt that it was dirty and wet and throughly unpleasant. This on the other hand was perfect and delicious and she could smell and taste his sent of mint and liquorice. They broke apart both smiling.

"That was unexpected." Draco grinned at her.

"You can throw me out now." She smiled at him.

"No I have another idea." He said picking her up and walking upstairs closing the bedroom door behind them. "You know I am only joking Granger," he said as he put her down. "You can leave or we can talk or-" He was cut off by a second kiss from Hermione. "Or we can do what we both seem to want." He grinned and Hermione smiled at him.

"You know I used to hate that smirk Draco. I think I love it now. There is definitely something wrong with me."

"Yes there is," he said "who else could love me?" Hermione took his face in her hand, he was looking downwards.

"Draco look at me." His grey eyes met her brown ones. "There is nothing wrong with you and you deserve to be loved." It was Draco this time who instigated the kiss and it lasted a lot longer.

Hermione lay on her side in bed. She was warm and kicked the cover off herself reminding herself of a warm June night three years ago.

"Morning," she heard the voice of her husband open their bedroom door.

"Morning," she said turning over in a rather long effort.

"Hermione," Draco said as he put the two mugs of tea on the beside table. "Don't move or push yourself."

"I look like a beached whale and I need to move my back will hurt if I stay in one place." Draco got into bed beside her moving his wife so that her back was against his stomach before passing her a cup of black tea.

"Any names today?" He asked.

"None you will agree with." She laughed. It had started as a running joke that the Malfoy's first child would have no name but seven months after discovering Hermione was pregnant they were in real danger of their child being nameless.

"Amuse me," he said placing his hands on her round stomach feeling the child kick.

"Definitely your child Malfoy," she laughed "it doesn't stop moving."

"It?"

"We've been through this you don't know it is a boy."

"All Malfoy first children are boys."

"Well Malfoy's don't always marry muggle-borns." She said. Draco reached toward and grabbed her forearm gently kissing it.

"And don't I love you for it." He said softly "anyway names."

"James."

"No."

"Adam."

"No."

"Alfie."

"No."

"Jack."

"No." He wrinkled his nose at this suggestion. Hermione didn't think it was that bad.

"Sebastian."

"I don't hate it. Actually I like it." Hermione turned to her husband and smiled.

"Ok so if its a boy Sebastian. What about girls?"

"No point," Draco smiled climbing out of bed.

"If we have a girl Draco Malfoy then I claim exclusive rights to name her."

"Ok," he grinned.

"Draco," Hermione said in a tone that meant he knew his wife wanted to talk about something serious. "You will be happy if we have a girl?" He sat beside his wife on the edge of their bed.

"Yes Hermione I will be happy if we have a girl. I will be happy because she will be as beautiful and clever as her mother."

"And as annoying as her father?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Of course." he said kissing the top of her head. "I will love any child of ours Hermione because it will be ours something we made together out of out love." Hermione smiled at her husband as they kissed again more fiercely.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said "isn't this how we got into this situation?"

"Mrs. Malfoy I don't remember you moaning at the time." He paused "well I do." Hermione slapped Draco playfully on the shoulder before gasping.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed heavily.

"Hermione what's up?"

"What do you think is up Draco? I'm going into labour."

"You're not due for another three weeks."

"Tell that to the baby." Twenty one hours later Sebastian Draco Malfoy was born and as Draco held his new baby in his arms and watching his wife sleep he promised Sebastian two things.

"Firstly you are going to be the best baby ever because we don't want you upset your mummy do we? She is the most amazing woman in the world so we are going to work on being perfect. Secondly I am here for you kid if you need anything and I don't mean the latest racing broom then I am here for you. You are not going to have a childhood like mine Sebastian I promise you that. Your mummy will be amazing, the best mum anyone as ever had. I might take a bit longer kid but I promise I will get there."

"You'll be brilliant Draco," Hermione said from the bed.

"I didn't know you were awake." He said concerned.

"Obviously or you wouldn't have given the best speech I have ever heard." She smiled "except the end don't you doubt yourself as a father Draco. You are everything Sebastian wants or needs." Draco sat on the end of the bed passing the baby over to his wife feeling the happiest he ever had knowing nothing in the world could burst their bubble.


End file.
